


I Wanna Know (What Love is)

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending to the Episode, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean is in WAY over his head, Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, Jo is smarter than Dean makes her out to be, M/M, Part Six of a Series, Sorry not Sorry for Foreigner, no real spoilers, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Six of <i>Like the Heart Goes</i></p>
<p>Sam and Dean finish their hunt in Medford, Wisconsin and end up back at the Roadhouse.</p>
<p>
  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(each story can be read independently of each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Know (What Love is)

**Author's Note:**

> Here be part six. It is very short. Just a little delving into Dean's brain. I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> The title is from a song by Foreigner. It was written by Mick Jones.

**~~~~)---- ----(~~~~**

Dean pulled into the Roadhouse lot, the stolen, red 1965 Mustang gliding into a parking spot. It wasn’t the Impala, but Dean figured they could keep the car at least to Bobby’s. Maybe even get a different VIN number. The car was lifted from an estate sale. Dean checked around and noticed that no one even knew the car was there, so no one would report it missing. He had had to do a quick oil change and replace the gas, but the car purred. 

Sam and Dean stepped from the Pony and and headed toward the Roadhouse door. Sam reached it first and held the door for his brother. Dean noticed a few Hunters in the corner cleaning guns. They glanced up as the Winchester boys sauntered over to the bar and took residence on the stools at the end. Ellen brought them over a couple bottles of El Sol.

“Thanks for taking care of that Hunt, boys.” Ellen smiled. 

“No problem, Ellen. Anytime you need the assistance.” Sam returned the thought with a huge grin.

Dean noticed that Sam was smiling easier these past few days. The death of John still weighed heavy on both of them,Dean knew that Sam wasn’t coping well. Neither was he. Ash appeared from the back room, a jerry-rigged laptop in one hand, John’s research in the other. He explained how he planned to track the omens, Demon sign, and that there was not much the boys could do until something showed up. Dean half paid attention to Sam thanking Ash and leaving to call Bobby.

He was torn from his internal revelry by the blaring of the jukebox.

_I gotta take a little time_   
_A little time to think things over_

Jo approached Dean in her slinky, stealthy way. Dean raised his eyebrow and waited.

“So…” Jo started.

_In my life, there’s been heartache and pain_   
_I don’t know, if I can face it again_

“So.” Dean smiled, then turned his thoughts abruptly to how the lyrics made him think of Sam.

“Wrong place, wrong time, huh?” Jo’s face fell.

“Sorry.” Dean grimaced. “I wish…”

_I wanna know what love is_   
_I want you to show me_

“Earth to Dean.” Jo waved her hand in front of the Hunter’s face.

Dean shook his head twice. “Sorry, lost in thought there.” He took a deep swig of his beer, never more happy in that moment that he had a crutch to keep from talking.

“Yeah… Like you’re already in love.” Jo smiled larger and, as Dean noticed, very fake. 

He coughed back some beer and thumped himself on the chest. “Naw.” Dean replied gruffly. “Maybe once. But that ship sailed long ago, sister.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, she was stupid to miss out on this.”

Dean smiled politely. “Yeah… Something like that.”

_Let's talk about love_  
 _I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside_  
 _I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love_  
 _I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide_  
 _I know you can show me, yeah_

Dean thought about Sam on the other side of the Bar. The incident in the bathroom four months ago seemed like a lifetime ago. Dean was careful to only jerk off when Sam would be gone for a few hours and only behind a locked bathroom door. Knuckles in his mouth as he came. His love for Sam was larger than the Sun. Longer that the time from the Beginning of Existence until now. He knew Sam felt _something_. He just couldn’t say what. It was FUBAR _Fucked Up Beyond Recognition_ , he thought back to their lonely nights as teenagers. He had to have fucked Sam up somehow. Someway. But still-

Eventually Sam came over and put his hand on Dean shoulder. He smiled and nodded at Ellen and Jo and shook Ash’s hand, thanking him for the help and reminding him to get ahold of them if anything showed up. He narrowed his eyes at Dean and nodded toward the door. Dean stood, shook his brother’s arm off him and smiled.

_I wanna know what love is, lets talk about love_   
_I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too_   
_I wanna feel what love is, I wanna feel it too_   
_and I know and I know, I know you can show me_   
_show me love is real, yeah_   
_I wanna know what love is_

Dean loved on.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on a couple of things with this series. I will be creating a post where all the stories are chapters. I am a download to Kindle kinda girl, and this will make it easier for those who like to read a story more than once to have it. Plus, I plan on creating a songlist to go with the Verse. It will have more than the 40 chapter titles. There are other bits of the story to tell, after all.


End file.
